This research project will include the physical and chemical characterization of human pancreatic carboxypeptidase B and will provide new information about human plasma carboxypeptidase N. It will also complete a study of the oligosaccharide moieties on porcine pancreatic lipases LA and LB and will allow a comparison of their structure with that of other glycoproteins.